


a team rwby christmas!

by Mittmitt06



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, before the fall of beacon, but still part of it, its christmas - Freeform, its probably just gonna be team rwby bonding time..., not much, team jnpr is in this, yaay bonding!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mittmitt06/pseuds/Mittmitt06
Summary: its Christmas time in beacon, and this years gonna be fun. well at least there going to try to make it fun.i decided to make this for christmas.... well ... at least the run up to christmas...( i made this for the rwby amino... so if your on there... im the same username as on here.)enjoy the story.. well at least try to... and this is  my first one so... its not going to be perfect))





	a team rwby christmas!

it was the first of December, and one member of team rwby was... particularly exited... one of them, ruby rose, was exited and pretty much made the whole team decorate. the second member, Weiss schnee, never really celebrated Christmas, and had no clue what all the fuss was about. the third member, Blake belladonna, was just reading a book, before ruby came and made her decorate, and the fourth member, yang xiao long, was already familiar with her sisters... excitement... with Christmas.

ruby came prepared, she had bought 4 mini trees, one for each member of the team! she also got Weiss to go out and buy some Christmas decorations. now the only thing was... decorating

ruby had a tree that was kinda... weird... it had toy soldiers all over it, in what i can only assume is them fighting. with some other things around it, like some colorful lights and some other things.

wises had a tree that was decorated in nice crystal/ glass decorations, it was boring, but also neat and nice.

blakes was... unique.. she wrote down some lines from books, put a string on them, and put them onto the tree.

yang's was.. a bit like ruby's, but she decided to take Blake's idea as well, and instead of quotes from books, she put puns.

once they was decorated, they put them all on the window, and started making other things ( it was a Sunday, and they had school tomorrow ) such as decorating the books or string holding the bunk beads together.

once all that was finished it was still only about 1:30 and they was done, weiss saying she had some studying to get to, blake saying about reading some book, and yang saying about hanging out with her ( mystery ) friends.

by the time it was 8:00 most of team rwby was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey... so ... this is the first one... ill continue if you want


End file.
